Two Sides to Everything
by Miki-chi23
Summary: Susuki Himika,school outcast in Metal High. Always alone and misunderstood. The only way to keep her from going crazy? Be someone else,Shirodaira Chi. The beyblade champion of Metal City. What happens when a certain green haired guy shows up? KyouyaxOc
1. Hello and Goodbye

**YAY! I finally got a _Metal Fight Beyblade_ story on! I was sure I wasn't going to. Guess I proved myself wrong. Okay, I know i should be working on my other story with my friend, but she and I lost interest, but it isn't discontinued, just on hiatus. So, read my new story, like it, enjoy it and review.**

**DISCLAIMER:If I owned_ Metal Fight Beyblade_, the plot would be completely different and not as epic as it is now...but it would be cool if I did own it.

* * *

**

"All right class, today we have a new student. Please come in." Hinamori-Sensei said. I glanced up through my white bangs to see a boy with messy green hair in a ponytail walk in. All the girls sighed dreamily. I sighed heavily and rolled my purple eyes.

"Stupid girls." I muttered.

"Class, this is Tategami Kyouya, your new classmate. Please make him feel welcome." Hinamori-Sensei explained. I turned my head to the window. _It's such a nice a day outside. Why am I stuck in dumb ol' school? I hate school._ My thoughts were interrupted with a squeak from the chair next to me. I glanced up to see the new guy sit next to me. I felt myself pale and looked around the room only to see _**all**_ the girls glare at me. I gulped and sunk lower in my seat. Why is it that when something I don't even_ try _to do, and it just happens, they notice me? I glared at Hinamori-Sensei as he started the math lesson. I hate him even more now because of what he's done. "Susuki-san, please come and figure out the answer for this problem." Hinamori-Sensei told me. Great, now I hate you even more, Hinamori-Sensei.

"Ah! Freedom from class and scary fangirls! I love having lunch on the roof!" I cheered taking a bit out of my riceball. Soon the door to the roof opened and since I was sitting to the roof of that very door, you know cause it's a lot higher and I love to be up high, I looked down and paled quickly."Crap, its Mitsuki-san and her followers." I grumbled.

"Himika! I know your here! Show yourself!" Mitsuki shrieked. I peered over and glared at her and her followers.

"What do you want this time? I told you I won't do your homework or your followers' homework either." I said in a bored tone. Her followers glared at me.

"We are not her followers, we're her BBFLs!" They also shrieked.

"Whatever you say...followers." They glared but didn't say anything else because Mitsuki held her hand up.

"Himika, you better not talk, look, or even think about the new guy, Kyouya-sama! You hear me!" She demanded. That wasn't even a question. 'Sama'? Really? Man, he just got here and she already has a damn complex for him. I feel kinda bad for Tategami-san. Oh well, not my problem. I stared at her and her little followers.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked finishing my riceball. She nodded her head as her blond curls bobbed up and down against her porcelain skin. I laughed my head back."Please, you seem to forget that I'm the social outcast of the whole school. I don't even need to try to make him not notice me. So don't worry about it and I don't want to talk to him so, there, ya happy?" Once again she nodded her head and left to go eat her lunch. Man, I really hate school.

"I'm home." I called out into the empty house. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. It read:

_Dear Himika,_

_I will be working late so you will be home by yourself for today. Make yourself something to eat or order out some food. I don't really care what you chose to do. I will be coming home around 12:00 am. Be in bed by 11:00._

_Love, _

_Mom_

I sighed and tossed the note in the waste basket. "Yeah, right. See ya in two days mom." I muttered. I went up the stairs to my room.

Once I was in my room, I changed out of my school uniform and into a white tank-top which was semi covered by a mini black jacket that I rolled up the sleeves to my mid arm, black semi shorts white baggy leg warmers, black wrist warmers and a black choker that had a gold locket. I went into the bathroom and place a dark blue wig that I tied a braid on the right side of the hair. I looked myself in the mirror and sighed. "I hate that I have to pretend to be this girl just so I can beyblade and have fun like a real girl and not like a social outcast. Its all that prissy princess Mitsuki's fault." I said to my reflation in the mirror. Soon my cell rang when I entered my room to grab my bey. "Mushi Mushi?" I answered into the speaker.

"Ah, Chi-sama! Glad I was able to catch you. You have a new challenger, he seems pretty strong. But we know he's no match for Chi-sama." the voice on the other side said. I nodded.

"I'll be there real soon, so tell him to wait." I told him as I locked my house up and walking down to the Bey Park.

When I walked into the Bey Park I was pushed to the nearest bey stadium. "Chi-sama! Your here. That guy was getting really pissed that you kept him waiting for so long." A guy with red spiky hair named Natsu said. I blinked as I was told to get my bey on the launcher. Natsu walked to the side of the stadium and said really loud, "Now that our champion for two months, the longest champion we've ever had: Shirodaira Chi-sama! And the challenger who's a new face around town," He paused. I looked across the room with my purple eyes along with a bored expression on my face. My eyes than widen.

**If you read it til the end, I give you all free cookies! Now, please review and give me hope that I might continue it and not leave it like this. Also so I know that I didn't fail with this story. Please review! I'm begging! I shall give you all...whatever sweets you want if you review! Til next chapter, R&R**


	2. No, I'm Not!

**YAY! I GOT REVIEWS! Thank you guys! your the best! Ok! go and read it! i added a recap so...read and review at the end please!

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

_"Now that our champion for two months, the longest champion we've ever had: Shirodaira Chi-sama! And the challenger who's a new face around town," He paused. I looked across the room with my purple eyes along with a bored expression on my face. My eyes than widen.

* * *

_Soon the new guy from school walked up with a very pissed off look on his face. "Its about time you got here. I really hope that your worth the time for making me wait." He grumbled.

"Here's the challenger, Tategami Kyouya-san." Natsu finished. I couldn't help but smirk. Sorry Mitsuki, but I don't think I can keep my promise when I'm Chi. Too bad.

"Well, Tategami-san. I'm sorry for making you wait. And to make it up to you, I shall beat you in battle." I said readying my bey on the launcher. This time it was Tategami's turn to smirk. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you smirking about?" I questioned.

"You really think you can beat my Rock Leone? I'm afraid your mistaken. Everyone I battled have all lost to my Leone, and your no exception." He explained. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just because you won a some battles, you think your on my level of power? Let's see if your right or all talk. Just try to beat my Snow Tigress." I told him. We both got ready for the fight.

"3, 2, 1!" Natsu counted down.

"GO SHOOT!" We both said and released our beys. They collided and sparks were seen. His Leone was able to push Tigress back. I felt a smile on my lips. It's been so long since someone was able to give me a real battle. Tategami isn't that half bad.

"Looks like you were right and not all talk. I guess you are _near_ my level of power." I said looking up from the battle. Tategami also looked up and had a small smile on his lips as well.

"The same with you. Guess you were worth the wait. But don't think you've won yet. Leone, push them back!" He commanded. His bey pushed Tigress back. He wasn't kidding about his strength. Even though his bey is a defensive type, it has massive attack power. Tigress is an attack type, but it's losing up all it's strength. I really don't know who could win. This battle could either way, but I'm going to have end this soon.

"Well. this battle has been really fun, but I'm going to have to end it now Tategami-san. Tigress, Blizzard Claw!" I told my bey. Tigress went and started to attack Leone as fast as a blizzard.

"Heh. You really think that little move can defeat my Leone? Try this than, Leone! Loin Gail Force Wall!" Tategami said as a burst of wind came and formed a tornado. Tigress was pushed back and fell on the stadium.

"Tigress!" I called though the wind. _Damnit! Tigress's rotation has slowed down. If I don't end this fight soon, I might really lose. Tigress doesn't have much strength left. I have to use all of Tigress's strength for this last move._ "Tigress! Snow Blast!" I ordered. Tigress went at full speed into Leone's Gail Force Wall. There was a blast and smoke was seen. When the smoke cleared, Tigress was barely spinning. Leone was out of the stadium. Tigress went back into my palm as I smirked. "Looks like I win Tategami-san."

"And the winner is Chi-sama!" Natsu said with a big grin.

"It's because Leone's Gail Force Wall was limited in the Bey Park. I will beat you next time we battle." Tategami growled and walked away.

"Well, I look forward to our next battle than, Tategami-san." I said walking away.

When I was back in my house, I tossed myself on my bed making a little plush white tiger fall off. "Man, that battle was so much fun. Why it have to end?" I whined. I look at my digital clock and saw it read 8:00 pm. "What? It's only 8? Why is the day going so slow?" I got up and went into the kitchen. I started to get my lunch ready for school tomorrow. When it was done, I went and took shower than went to bed. Please school go by quickly.

"Himika! I thought I told you not to talk to him!" Mitsuki shrieked at me. I had my fingers in my ears. Man, it's so early to have to hear her. It was free period at the moment and the prissy princess was already yelling at me.

"Mitsuki-san, it's not my fault Mashima-Sensei made us be partners. I always disliked science." I said staring off into the distance.

"I don't care! You better find a way to not be his partner. Kyouya-sama id mine!" Mitsuki whined. I rolled my eyes and then I sighed.

"Mitsuki-san, We were only partners for today, so don't worry about it. Now, can I leave? I'd like to sleep for the remaining time of free period." I said with a bored expression. She glared her bright pink eyes at me but nodded. I then went back to the roof to sleep.

When I got there, I wasn't alone. Tategami was there looking over the city. _Damnit. I wanted to sleep on the roof, but I don't want to hear Mitsuki. back to the class i go._ I turned around to leave, but the damn door squeaked and it caught Tategami's attention."Oh, your...Himika, right?" He asked. I nodded and scratched the back of my head lazily.

"Yeah. Well, sorry for bothering you. Didn't know anybody else was here. I was planning to take a nap. But since your here, I'll just go back to the classroom." I said leaving.

"You...remind me of someone. Have I met you some where before?" Tategami asked. I froze and turned to him. His light-blue eyes were studying me. _He couldn't have found out that I'm Shirodaria Chi, right? I have to be Susuki Himika, here at school! What would happen if the others, no, if Mitsuki found out._ "Your..."

* * *

**Now what will happen to Himika? Has Kyouya figure out her other side? If you wanna find out, you have to review! :) I'm so evil to my readers. I hope you guys don't hate me! Review please for chapter 3!**


	3. Out Cold

**I want to thank two faithful reader, who have reviewed for both chapters and hopefully this one, RoxasOtaku and animegirl3774! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I made this chapter for you two! You guys are the best! Thanks! Once again! I also have some important news that I have to tell you my readers, but I will tell you at the end of the chapter. Okay, now go read the chapter and remember to review at the end as will. I really like this one. :3**_**

* * *

**_

_**Recap:**_

_"You...remind me of someone. Have I met you some where before?" Tategami asked. I froze and turned to him. His light-blue eyes were studying me. He couldn't have found out that I'm Shirodaria Chi, right? I have to be Susuki Himika, here at school! What would happen if the others, no, if Mitsuki found out. "Your..."

* * *

"_Your...that girl's, Mitsuki, friend, right?" He asked. I then tripped, face first. As I got up I glared at him.

"No way in hell, would I be her friend. If I had to be her friend, just to live, I chose to die!" I yelled yanking his collar. I can't believe this guy thinks I'm her friend! I'm more like her slave, but still! Tategami glared his light-blue eyes at me.

"Let go of my collar, Himika." He growled. I glared, but I released him from my grip. I shouldn't even be talking to him. Man, this guy is giving me a headache. I placed my hand my forehead, and shook it lightly. "Sorry if I offended you, I didn't know you hated her." He said looking out to the city. I sighed.

"Of course you don't know. You just got here. Sorry for yelling at you. Oh, and for grabbing your collar." I said looking away. I rubbed my arm and sighed...again. Am I in a sighing mode today, or what? I looked to the door of the roof. If Mitsuki walks out right now, my life at school will be over. My head is throbbing and it's killing me. Soon everything started to get a little blurry. Tategami looked at me and his eye went wide.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good." he said coming closer and steadying me.

"I don't feel so good, either." I said stumbling over to the door. I was feeling very dizzy and then, I fell to ground.

"Himika!" was the last thing I heard when everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh, my head hurts." I said slowly getting up. I looked around and saw that I was in the infirmary. Soon the nurse walked in holding a clipboard. When she saw me she smiled.

"Susuki-san. It's good to see that your awake. You had a rather high fever. If it wasn't for Tategami-san, you might still be on the roof." She said giving me a cup of water. I nodded taking it all in. Wait! TATEGAMI!

"Um, how did Tategami-san get...me...here?" I asked, fearing the answer. The nurse tapped her chin in thought.

"Why, I believe he carried you here. Yes, bridle style. Why do you ask?" She explained taking the cup from me. My face suddenly felt warm. I then placed my hands on my cheeks in hope to cool it down. That didn't help. I can't believe I'm blushing! I never blush! "My, it must be nice to have such a caring boyfriend. Wish I had one." She said with a sad sigh. I gaped at her.

"B-b-b-boyfriend! He's not m-my boyfriend! Y-you have it all wrong!" I stuttered, covering my face in embarrassment. "Can I go back to class now?"

"Class? School's over for the day. I was going to call your mom, but you woke up. You can leave now." She said gathering her things to leave. I nodded. At least I don't have to see Tategami. I'd be to embarrassed to look him in the eye.

When I was by the gates, I saw someone there. I looked closely and saw it was Tategami. My face went slightly warm. I gulped and started to walk towards the gates. Tategami looked up and saw me. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. I just looked at the ground and walked right past him. _Just keep walking Himika. If you ignore him, maybe he'll go away._ He then grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him. His hands on my shoulders. My face blazed up.

"Let me go! You didn't have to help me. but, t-thanks a-anyway." I said looking at the nearest bush. I felt his hands let me go.

"Sorry for worrying about you. Anyways, are you feeling better?" He asked walking with me. I still kept from looking him in the eye.

"Yes, I'm feeling better. Ya don't have to walk me home." I explained.

"I'm not walking you home, my house is in the same direction."

"I see. Um, I guess, I have to, um, show my thanks for taking me to the infirmary. So, um, why don't you come to my, uh house for some, um tea and snacks." I stammered. Ugh! I never stammer! Dumb Tategami for helping me! He looked at me before he opened his mouth.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter cause I was able to bring out Himika's shy and timid side, which she never really shows...that much. Um, now for the important news. I will not be able to update til Friday cause I have major test to take. I'm really sorry to all my readers. Please don't blame me, blame school and their dumb ol' tests! Anyways, what will Kyouya's answer be to Himika. I shall give you all the name of the next chapter_: Rain, Rain, Go The Hell Away_! Now that you know the title, let your imagination go wild with the plot. And if you guys have any questions about the story, I shall answer them and they will be at the end in the author note' next chapter, R&R people!**


	4. Rain, Rain Go the Hell Away!

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait. Just a question, does anyone notice that when Himika's herself, she says '**_**ya**_**' instead of '**_**you'**_** and when she's Chi, she does say **_**'you'**_**? Anyone really notice that? Also she's really polite? Anyways, go ahead and read, also don't forget to review at the end! :) I forgot to say the disclaimer in the last two chapters, so...its down there.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I don't own **_**Metal Fight Beyblade**_**...I wish I did though.

* * *

**

"Sure, why not. I've got nothing better to do." He said running his hand though his hair. I nodded.

When we finally got to my house, thunder was heard. "Himika. Do you have a umbrella I can borrow so I won't get wet?" Tategami asked as he sat himself down on the couch. I looked in the closet and pulled out a white one.

"Yeah I have one. Ya can borrow it and give it to me tomorrow at school." I said going to the kitchen. I grabbed the kettle and placed the tea in it. After a few minutes, it whistled and the tea was done.

When I came back into the living room, Tategami was by the door getting ready to leave. "What's wrong?" I asked, placing the things in hands on the coffee table.

"The weather's getting pretty bad, I gotta go. But, thanks for having me over, anyways." He said getting ready to leave. _Thank god he's leaving Now i don't have to feel so self-conscious any more._

_"__**This is breaking new! The storm that is going on right now, is said to be a typhoon. All residents are told to say indoors and if they are outside they should find shelter. Repeat; all residents should stay indoors til this storm is over. That is all."**_ The t.v. said and it then went to a commercial. It was complete silence between Tategami and me.

"Guess I'm staying here til this damn storm is over." He said making himself comfortable on the couch. My thoughts; couldn't think of anything 'cause I was still in shock that I'm _stuck_ in _my house_ with _him_ til this storm is _over_. Damn me for having to be nice! I leaned on the closest window to me _still _recovering from shock. I then noticed that there were two kids outside in the storm.

"TATEGAMI-SAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled at the lazy 15-year-old.

"Hey, don't yell at me like that." He said in annoyance,

"NOW!" I continued to yell.

"What do you want, annoying woman?" He asked standing next to me,

"I'm going to ignore that little comment. Anyways, there are two little kids out in this storm. We have to help them." I said pointing to them while they were fighting against the wind. Tategami nodded his head and did_ the _most stupidest yet, bravest thing I every saw. He went out into the ragging storm."Tategami! Hurry!" I screamed out into the typhoon. A few minutes later, Tategami was back in my house soaking wet with the two kids under his arms, also soaking wet.

"I still can't believe you went into the storm like that, Tategami-san." I said handing him a towel. He glared before he answered.

"I didn't see you do anything to help." I glared at him before I turned to the little kids who were drying themselves off as well.

"So, what are your names?" I asked. The one with orange hair spoke first.

"My name's Yuu, and that' Kenchi." He said pointing to himself and then the kid with light-green hair.

"My name's not Kenchi, it's Kenta." He corrected.

* * *

**Yay! it's done and it's the SHORTEST chapter **_**EVER**_** that i wrote! Again, sorry for the long wait and short chapter. i did plan to update on Friday, but...something came up. i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. i know i did! and yippie! Yuu and Kenta are finally here! don't worry, i do plan to add the other beybladers too. R&R and no flames! til next chapter.**

**Next chapter title:**_**My Name's Ginga!**_


	5. My Name's Ginga!

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait. I had a really bad case of writer's block...and a lot of work from school. god i hate school. anyways, here's chapter 5. anybody heard Avril Lavinge's new song "_What the Hell"?_ or Pink's song "_F***ing Perfect_"? Right now those are my fav songs. okay, sorry for the randomness. Go on and read and don't forget to review.**

**DISCLAIMER:Once again, i don't own MFB...no matter how much i want to.  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"My name's Yuu, and that's Kenchi." He said pointing to himself and then the kid with light-green hair._

_"My name's not Kenchi, it's Kenta." He corrected._

* * *

"Well, Yuu and Kenta, hope you guys don't mind staying here til the storm ends." I said handing all three some tea. Kenta shook his head and said

"N-no! Not at you very much...um..."

"My name's Susuki Himika and that guy who helped you over there is Tategami Kyouya." I explained and sat down. Yuu was looking around. "Um,.. is something wrong Yuu?" I asked.

"Himi-chan, do you have anything sweet to eat?" He asked.

"_'Himi'_?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I glared at Tategami before I looked back at Yuu. "Um, I think I have some ice cream in the kitchen." I said getting up.

"Yay! Himi-chan, your the best!" He cheered throwing his arms up in the air. I gave him a force smile.

"I'll be right back." And with that, I was gone and in the kitchen.

When I got back, Kenta and Yuu were chatting eagerly, while Tategami was giving them a death glare. As I got near him, I smaked him on the back of his head.

"Ow, that hurt. Why'd you do that?" He asked rubbing his sore head.

"They're only kids, don't hate them." I said, "Here Yuu, your ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream! Thanks Himi-chan!" He said stuffing a spoonful in his looked at Tategami with a confused expression on his face. Tategami glared.

"What are you staring at?" He growled.

"Hey, hey, Yo-Yo!" He started. Insert my laugh here. Payback feels good, huh? "Is Himi-chan your girlfriend, Yo-Yo?" I then almost choked on my tea and faced Yuu.

"W-wha- what?" I asked wipping off the tea.

"Well, are you, Himi-chan?" He asked eagerly.

"NO!" Tategami and I both said glaring at him.

"Aw! Why not? I think you two make a good couple. Don'tcha agree Kenchi?"

"Ah! Um...I really don't...um...know." Kenta stammered. He's not so good under pressure huh?

"Look. look. We'll leave it at this:Tategami and I aren't, nor ever will be, a couple." I explained with a nod.

"Agreed." Tategami said behind me. I felt my face go warm

"A-a-anyways. how much longer will it be til this storm is over?" I asked looking around.

"I think its over with." Kenta said looking out the window. We all got up to see if he was telling the truth. After that was said, they all left my house.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate school!" I complained locking my house this morning.

"Himi-chan! Over here!" A voice said by my front gate. I turned around and saw Yuu along with Kenta.

"Yuu? Kenta? What are you guys doing here?" I asked coming over to them.

"We're going to school, duh." Yuu said placeing his hands behind his head.

"Of course. What school do you guys go to?" I asked walking behind them.

"We go to Metal Elementary School. It's right next to your high school, Himika." Kenta explained.

"Really? What grade are you in? 3rd grade?"

"WHAT! Himi-chan! Where in 6th grade! Next year we'll be in 7th grade! Junier High!" Yuu yelled waving his arms around.

"What? Really? Sorry 'bout that. Oh, we're here." I said stopping and turning to face the two boys. We said bye and went into our schools.

* * *

When I entered the classroom, Tategami was already there. Usual expression of being bored on his face. I sat down next to him. It was about time for school to start and the Sensei walked in.

"Class, today we have _another new s_tudent. Here's Hagane Ginga." He said with a sigh. Really? Another one? Man, aren't there other schools they can go to? A boy with spiky ginger hair walked in smiling really big.

"Nice to meet you all! Hope we can all be really good friends. Oh and if anyone want to have a bey battle with me, just say so." Ginga said very hyperly. Ginga sat down up front. After that class was just about to start when the sensei had to go to the teachers' lounge and he gave us free period. Sweet. Soon Ginga was in front of mine and Tategami's desk.

"Your Kyouya, right? I'm Ginga and I heard that you're a really skilled blader!" Ginga said to him. Tategami looked a interested to see if Ginga was really worth battling. "Hey, Kyouya. WE should battle sometime. It'll be really fun."

"Alright, how about during lunch on the roof?" Tategami said with a smirk. Wait-WHAT?

"Hold on. I have lunch on the roof. Don't ruin my wonderful lunch place, Tategami." I yelled at him.

"What's your name?" Ginga asked me as I was glaring at Tategami.

"My name's Susuki Himika, Ginga." I explained.

"Say, Himika-chan, do you beyblade too?" He asked eagerly.

"Ur...n-no, Not r-really." I lied. Soon it was second period. Then third, fourth, fifth, and finally lunch.

* * *

"I can't believe you two are really going to have a beyblade battle at school. During lunch. On the roof. Where I eat my lunch at." I said very annoyed. Tategami just ignored me. Jerk. Ginga was to happy that he was going to beyblade that he really didn't hear me.

"Huh? Did you say something, Himika-chan?" He asked.

"No. Nothing at all Ginga." I said sarcastically. Ginga and Tategami got ready to battle.

"3,2,1!" We counted.

* * *

**again sorry for the long wait. but have no fears! SPRING BREAK IS HERE! which means more updates for you guys! isn't that great? now, please review so i can get chapter 6 up.**

**Next chapter title:_And the winner is...! _You guys heard of Flyleaf? i don't know _why_ i'm asking you guys about music today? meh. who cares. alright! review and tell me you think will win! Til next chapter! and thank you for reading my story all way to chapter 5. your the best! help me get into the double digits! please!_  
_**


	6. And The Winner Is

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 6! Thanks for reviewing and helping me to write chapter 6! You guys are the best! Thank you all once again! Now, Let's see who will win! Ginga or Kyouya? Read and find out!  
_

* * *

Recap:_**

**_"I can't believe you two are really going to have a beyblade battle at school. During lunch. On the roof. Where I eat my lunch at." I said very annoyed. Tategami just ignored me. Jerk. Ginga was to happy that he was going to beyblade that he really didn't hear me._**

**_"Huh? Did you say something, Himika-chan?" He asked._**

**_"No. Nothing at all Ginga." I said sarcastically. Ginga and Tategami got ready to battle._**

**_"3,2,1!" We counted._**

**_

* * *

_**Ginga and Tategami released their bey and the beys went straight to each other. I than noticed that Ginga's beyblade was Storm Pegasus. "Wow. I've never seen a bey like Storm Pegasus. It's one strong attack type." I said as Leone and Pegasus smashed into each other. I really want to battle Ginga now. No fair Tategami gets to battle him first.

"You're not that bad a blader Kyouya! It was really a good idea to battle you." Ginga said happily. I did a face palm. How could it be fun to battle hi-wait, I said the same thing. Never mind. Pegasus threw multiple attacks at Leone. Leone's defense was strong. So Tategami's bey won't go down that easy. But neither will Ginga's bey, it has really strong attack power.

"Don't think that you can still win against my Leone. Leone has massive attack power! Leone! Lion Gail Force Wall!" Tategami yelled as three tornadoes formed around Leone. Hmm...that line sounds really familiar. Soon Pegasus was sent flying in the air til it wasn't seen anymore.

"Damn, looks like Tategami won." I said looking for the bey.

"Heh. I told you wouldn't win." Tategami gloated. I just stared at him. Couldn't he be at least a little nice? Soon Ginga laughed. We both stared at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"We're not done yet! Pegasus is still spinning!" He said with a huge smile.

"What? How can you tell? You can't even see it!" Tategami said annoyed.

"I know 'cause Pegasus is calling me! Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Ginga called pointing to the sky. We both looked up and saw Storm Pegasus coming down fast and hit Leone right on it's weak point. The wind died down and Leone stopped spinning. It was just pure silence for about...2 minutes. Then Ginga and I burst out in cheers.

"Way to go Ginga! That was awsome! You found out Tategami's weak point!" I cheered. Tategami looked pretty pissed off. Oh well, serves him right for battling on my favorite lunch spot.

"That was a fun battle Kyouya! We should battle again some time!" Ginga said. Tategami glared at Ginga and turned around to the roof's door.

"You won this time, but next time you won't! Got that?" He said harshly.

"You don't have to be so mean! He was just telling you that he had a fun time battling you." I said.

"Alright! Then it's a deal that we'll battle again." Ginga said with determination in his eyes.

"Hmmf." was all Tategami said and walked into the school.

"He doesn't have to be so mean." I said glaring at the door.

"Just let him be. I heard he lost a bey battle when he just got here. So I guess that's 2 losses in a row for him." Ginga explained. Oh, that's right...he lost to me the first time around. Hehehehe. He's a loser...with massive power.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Oh crap! Class is gonna start!" We both said and we ran into the school.

* * *

_Grumble growl._

Damnit! We didn't eat lunch! I looked at Ginga and Tategami. Their faces were tinted with a very light blush. They were hungry too.

"This is all your fault, that we didn't get to eat." I whispered to Tategami. He glared at me.

"My fault? It's _Ginga's_ fault! _He_ wanted to have a bey battle!" He explained.

"You didn't have to agree to it!" I growled under my breathe.

_Grumble growl._

"Damn, I'm so hungry." I said placing my hand on my stomach.

"Me too." Tategami agreed. It went that way pretty much the whole day.

* * *

**And there's chapter 6. I know kinda short but, hey i wrote this at 12 am. now, please review and i shall put up chapter 7. once I pout up chapter 7, only 3 more chapters and i will have reached double digits! whoohoo! **

**Chapter 7:_My name's Benkei and lets be best buds!_  
**


	7. My Name's Benkei and Lets Be Best Buds!

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 7 of _Two Sides to Everything_! thanks for reading and reviewing all the way to chapter 7! i'm so happy i could cry! not really though, 'cause if i do i can't see what i'm typing. i found out what Benkei and Yuu's last names are! If you wanna know, you have to read! I had fun writing this chapter. **

**_DISCLAMIER:AGAIN? i know i don't own MFB! can we stop trying to make feel sad?...NO! DAMN LAWYERS! I HATE YOU!...please don't sue me._  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Grumble growl._

_"Damn, I'm so hungry." I said placing my hand on my stomach._

_"Me too." Tategami agreed. It went that way pretty much the whole day._

* * *

When school was finally over with all three of us were starving! "Himi-chan! Yo-Yo!" A familiar voice called. We looked towards the elementary school to see Yuu and Kenta.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. Ginga peeked over my shoulder.

"Hey Himika-chan, are they your friends?" he asked. I nodded.

"The hyper one is Tendou Yuu and the one with the green hair is Yumiya Kenta." I explained with a smile.

"Alright then! Any friend of Kyouya and Himika-chan are my friends too!" Ginga said with a fist punch. I was about to laugh but, his sentence caught my attention. Me and Tategami...friends?

Ginga, Kenta and Yuu were busying talking about beybladeing I walked next to Tategami. I looked around, trying bring up the question if he thought we were friends. He was looking off into the distance.

"Hey, Tategami." I called. He glanced at me, letting me know he was listening. I took a deep breathe before I continued. "You did hear what Ginga said, right?" He nodded his head and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do you agree with him?"

"Yeah. He became fast friends with Yuu and Kenta." He said. I face-palmed myself. No, he wasn't listening! He wasn't at all!

"Not that! Even if it is true. The part about us being friends. Do you agree with him?" I explained. He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. We get along okay." He said placing his hands in his pockets. "Since we're friends, I'll try to stop getting on your nerves and you start calling me by my first name, deal Himika?" He said. I was stunned to be honest. I thought he wouldn't think of us as friends. I never really thought of him as friend. More like a enemy, but it wouldn't hurt to be friends.

"You have a deal Tat-I mean Kyouya." I said with a smile. Kyouya also gave me a small smile.

* * *

Soon all five of us went to the park to just hang out when we heard this:"B-B-BULL! WE CAN DO THIS DARK BULL!" We all looked for the owner of the voice.

"Hey, Gingy! I found him!" Yuu said pointing to a guy in a red and black coat with a bull on the back. He was training with his bey Dark Bull. "Who's that?" Yuu asked.

"Um...I don't know. But he looks familiar." I said looking closer.

"That's Hanawa Benkei. He's in our class." Kyouya said leaning back in the grass.

"Really? I didn't know that." I said still watching him train.

"Man! Watching him train, my blader spirits wants to battle him!" Ginga said excitedly. "HEY! YOU OVER THERE TRAINING! YOU WANNA HAVE A BEYBATTLE WITH ME?" Ginga yelled to Benkei. He looked up and saw us. He walked over to us and when he looked at Kyouya he smiled real big. Kyouyajust gave him a raised eyebrow. As did everyone else.

"Your Tategami Kyouya-san, right?" He asked. Kyouya only nodded his head. "My name's Hanawa Benkei. Please, take me on as your apprentice!" Benkei begged. I inched towards Kyouya and whispered

"You should do it. He's begging you." Kyouya only glared.

"No!" Kyouya yelled while Benkei winced."If you truly are a blader you don't need me or anyone else to teach you. You have to teach yourself and become strong on your own." He finished. I know _I_ was shocked that Kyouya could say something like that. There are many things I don't know about Kyouya. I'm kinda glad I became friends with him. Maybe I can learn more things about Kyouya. Benkei looked happy, yet hurt that Kyouya said that..

"So, Benkei right? Why don't we be friends that way we can have lots of fun battles?" Ginga said with a huge smile and held out his hand. Benkei nodded and gave him a huge smile of his own. "My name's Hagane Ginga."

"I'm Susuki Himika."

"Tendou Yuu's my name Ben-Ben."

"Um, Yumiya Kenta." It was a really a good day today. I lots of new friends and hopefully more to come later.

_Grumble growl_

"Ah! We still haven't eaten anything yet! I'm starving!" Ginga and I yelled as we turned pink from embarrassment_._ Everybody started to laugh. "We're serious!"_  
_

* * *

**Himika's wish will be coming true, real soon. so, who doesn't love that big ol' lug Benkei? He's one of the reasons _MFB_ is really funny. i'm going to enjoy making Kyouya suffer with Benkei's loyalty to him. Finially Himika and Kyouya become friends! and she's calling him by his first name! Yay! um, question! do you guys think i should include other Dark Nebula members in the story? I really don't know, i might, but what do you guys think? R&R and no flames please!  
**

**Next Chapter:_I Know your secret!_  
**


	8. I Know Your Secret! Part 1

**hey guys! sorry for the long wait. my mind was running though how i should make this chapter play out. so, i decided to make this into 2 parts! Isn't that great? Anyways, from the reviews I got, you guys are saying that i should add in the Dark Nebula,so, i will! But there will be one WHOLE chapter for them. when will they come in? i have no clue, but soon i hope. Okay, i wanted it to be a surprise about who's coming in here, bbbbuuuutttt, i'm going to tell you anyways. It's Madoka! Yay! the bey mechanic is here! Um... that's all i have to say so, here's chapter 8!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN i don't own _MFB_...WHY? TT-TT**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Grumble growl_

_"Ah! We still haven't eaten anything yet! I'm starving!" Ginga and I yelled as we turned pink from embarrassment. Everybody started to laugh. "We're serious!"_

* * *

"Yay! Hamburgers are the best food ever made in the whole wide world!" Ginga cheered as he took a bite out of his hamburger. I nodded in agreement also taking a bite. Soon a brunette with yellow goggles on the top of her head came by.

"You're Hagane Ginga, right?" She asked looking at him. Ginga nodded his head while his took a huge bite from his hamburger again. "My name's Amano Madoka and I'm a bey mechanic. I really want to see your bey Storm Pegasus. Can I?" Madoka asked him. Ginga smiled really big.

"Sure! Here you go." Ginga said holding up Pegasus for Madoka to see. Madoka studied the attack type bey very thoroughly. She nodded her head in deep thought. She then pulled a small little laptop and typed some things in. She then pulled out a stylus and tapped on the screen. I'll be honest, I was curious and I looked over her shoulder only to see Ginga's bey on the screen that was takin' apart, but it was in hand completely intact. The laptop told everything about the bey. Madoka sure has one smart laptop. Where can I get one? Madoka then muttered under her breathe angrily. She then glared at Ginga, who jumped back due to her icy glare.

"The poor thing. It's covered in scratches! You've been battling more then one bey at time weren't you?" She asked hastily. Ginga blinked awhile to think.

"Um, I lost count. Sorry." He said confused by her outburst. I'm pretty sure we all were.

"I can fix Pegasus right up in my workshop. So why don't we all go there now?" Madoka suggested. We all looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

We were walking and soon came across a building with the words "_B-Pit_" on the front. We walked in and Madoka told us that the store was her father's and she uses the basement for her workshop. We walked down the stairs and saw that there were lots of mechanical things on the wall and ceiling. She walked over to the desk where the computer was at. She then held out her hand towards Ginga.

"It shouldn't take all that long. I'll fix Pegasus to look brand new." She said with a smile. Ginga was unsure at first, but gave Pegasus to Madoka anyways. She then looked at the rest of us. "While I'm checking Pegasus maintenance, why don't I check your guys' beys too." She said. Everybody nodded their heads and handed her the beys. Madoka then looked at me.

"Y-yes?" I asked in a stutter.

"Don't you want me to check your bey's maintenance as while, Himika?" She asked staring at me with curiosity in her eyes. _You don't think I want you to? I do, but..._I thought bitterly.

"S-sorry, Madoka, but I don't b-beylade." I lied. GOD! How much I want to tell my new friends that I really_ do_ beylblade, but. Madoka nodded clearly not believing me, but just shrugged it off. I hope she doesn't ask me why. I hope she don't find me out more, though.

Madoka started to check on Pegasus's maintenance first. Madoka placed the bey on a scanner and it a red light scanned it and the info came up on the computer screen. She gasped lightly. "This is worse than I thought. It may take me longer to fix Pegasus." Madoka said glumly. She gave Ginga a slight glare and continued her work. Boy, do I feel sorry for Ginga. I wounder how bad Tigress is now. Madoka flipped a switch and a metal shelf came and she pulled out a spray from it and started to spray Pegasus. There were ohh's and ahh's from us, but Kyouya. "It looks like Pegasus might need to stay here for the night." She said to Ginga. I glanced at him to see his reaction.

"Really? Well, I'm fine with that. But, Pegasus is my partner and if it's staying, then so am I." He said laying down on the blue couch in the room. Good answer, Ginga. I would have done the same...if I ever tell her or you guys about my bey.

"I'm really want have a battle with Gingy!" Yuu complained. I sighed heavily. Can't this kid think about anything other then beyblading? Ginga then sat stright up and since I was standing next to him, he pushed me and I crashed into Kyouya. Luckily, we didn't fall and after I said sorry, along with my face red, I stared at Ginga. He then looked at each of us.

"I just remembered!" He stated with wide eyes. We all looked at him.

"What did you remember?" Benkei asked.

"I have someone I want to introduce to you guys." Ginga said happily.

"Who is it?" I asked semi-bored.

"My childhood friend, that's who!" He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 8! i think this was the best chapter i wrote for this whole story yet. don't you think? it seems like Madoka _might_ figure out Himika's little secret. all right, i hope you guys really don't mind that i made this into two parts, but i had so much i wanted to put in, but i think it'd be to much for _one whole_ chapter. that's why i decided to make this into two parts. um...thanks for all your reviews and...what am i forgetting? OH! THAT"S RIGHT! i have a question for you my readers. **

**QUESTION:_Who do you think will figure out Himika's secret?_**

**i would like your answers in your reviews please. but...will you be right? that is the MAIN question!**

**Next Chapter:_I Know Your Secret! Part 2_  
**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

_**Authoress Note! **_

Dear Readers,

I didn't know that so many people liked this story...now I feel extremely bad that I haven't update for over...a year? There's a reason why I haven't updated, besides the fact I missed a few *coughalotcough* of episodes of** _Metal Masters_** and starting High School is never a good thing for it lowers your free time with homework and study time. Damn it all the hell! The other reason is that my friend,**(insert friend name her****e)**, she showed me this new anime that has literally, taken over my life now. It's** _Hetalia _**and I didn't think many people liked this so I thought that no one would care if I didn't finish it. Boy was I wrong. When I read some of the comments that it was one of the best KyouyaxOC story ever, I felt like I had to continue to this story now. So, thanks to all the reviews that say that I need to update, because I will now. :'D I still can't believe that so many people love this story~ Imma try to finish this story so the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting!

Sincerely,

_Miki-chi23_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey...I uploaded a new, rewritten version of this story. If you guys want to read it, you can check it out. I hope you don't mind that I did that. I kinda explain the reason why in it. So yeah. Go and check it out yeah? C:**


End file.
